Ultraman Poseidon (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Poseidon is the father of Agul and the king of the ocean. Unlike his son, he cares about humans and tries to teach him to care about humans, even if he uses force. History Poseidon existed since the beginning of the seas and at first he did not care for surface beings because they polluted the seas, but over the years he saw that they changed and changed his attitude about them, even if he still doubts. After his son begins to fight the monsters, but not worrying about humans, Poseidon decided to act and teaches him to love humans, and sometimes uses force to teach him. He took on a human form to talk to Agul's host. Personality Poseidon is usually arrogant because of his position as a king, but he has a good heart. In the old days he becomes very angry when some being on the surface polluted the sea, and launch waves to teach them a lesson, even if he killed someone. But after a few years of looking at the surface, he saw that humans have changed their attitude and started to not pollute the sea, even if some continue. Poseidon has changed his attitude and only punishes the humans who pollute the sea. Profile * Time Limit: His life gauge start to blink when he has sustained heavy damage. * Hobbies: Protect the seas. * Allies: Ultraman Gaia and the Animals of the seas. * Dislikes: When someone pollutes the sea. Body Features * Life Gauge: The correct term for Poseidon's color time. He has no set time limit to how long he can be active, Instead it serves to show how much energy he has left. * Bright Spot: The gem on Poseidon's forehead, exist for the simple purpose of gathering Light Energy or Mana from the Sea. Physical Apparence He's a blue ultra with a body similiar to ken's, but the red parts are blue and his son's head. Techniques Weapons * Sea Trident: His main weapon. It is a yellow trident that has the ability to use water and mold it into anything. If someone other than him takes the trident, it will shock him because only Poseidon can use it. ** Ocean Blast: His trident absorbs water and shot a water beam which destroy monsters in one hit. ** Ocean Slash: The tips of his trident absorb water, he advances and slash the enemy that destroys him. ** Trident Throw: He flies high, his trident shines in blue energy and he throws at the enemy, which pierce him and destroys him. ** Tsunami Slash: He creates a tsunami, enters it and launches into the enemy. The tsunami takes him and poseidon slash the enemy that which destroys him. ** Cure Lake: He creates a lake which when anyone who enters it, heals his wounds and whoever is dead can be revived. ** Water Dragon: The tips of his trident absorb water, he mold in a dragon and shot at the enemy, which bites him and destroys him. ** Ocean Tornado: The tips of his trident absorb water, he spins it and creates a tornado of water, which throws at the enemy and ends slashing it. Which destroys both the tornado and the enemy. ** Sea Shield: He creates a water shield to defend himself against energy attacks and reflect them. Physical * Sea Punch: His fist energizes in water and he punches the enemy. * Water Chop: His hand energizes in water and he chops the enemy. Trivia * He only uses energy attacks from his trident because his own attacks are very powerful and difficult to control. * When no one is looking, he usually talks to fish. Which leaves his son ashamed and Gaia laughing. * Even if it's not true, he thinks his son is going through an emo phase, which makes Gaia laugh and Agul want to kill them both. Category:Felipexbox2